La Bataille des Princes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Déjà enfants, Thor et Loki sont destinés à être inséparables tout en se détruisant. Cette nuit-là, ce fut une histoire de jalousie qui les déchira. Cette nuit-là, leurs parents les aidèrent encore. Mais quand viendrait la séparation finale?


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS familial, se passant dans l'enfance des deux princes. Lorsqu'ils se disputent, ça peut aller loin, même s'ils ne sont qu'enfants! A qui de les réconcilier? A leurs parents, bien sûr! **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement) pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-C'est moi qui dors là ce soir, bouda un des deux princes d'Asgard, alors que la nuit était tombée sur le royaume depuis quelques heures déjà.

-Nan, toi c'est sur son ventre ! renchérit l'autre, un regard noir allant vers son frère.

Thor et Loki, les héritiers du trône d'Asgard, se disputaient depuis un petit moment pour savoir qui dormirait contre le cœur de leur mère. Ils prenaient garde à ne réveiller aucun de leurs parents cependant, ne haussant jamais la voix très fort. Loki se tenait contre la poitrine de la reine endormie, l'oreille posée contre le cœur battant paisiblement de la douce représentation de Morphée sur Asgard. Thor, mécontent, reposait sa tête sur le ventre de leur mère, fusillant son petit frère du regard. La dernière nuit, c'était encore Loki qui avait pu s'endormir contre le cœur de Frigga. Injustice, aurait voulu hurler le plus âgé des princes.

-T'as qu'à dormir sur le cœur de papa ! chouina le cadet, serrant de manière possessif le corps en sommeil de la reine inconsciente de la bataille pour son cœur.

-Mais père dort sur le côté, d'abord ! Pousse-toi, maudit petit, ou je dirais tout à mère demain ! se mit alors à menacer Thor, usant de son arme la plus efficace.

-Elle me grondera pas, nah ! poursuivit pourtant son frère.

-Je te déteste ! gémit alors le blond.

-Moi aussi ! lui retourna Loki.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non ! bouda l'ainé.

-Si ! se résigna pourtant son frère.

La petite bataille agita l'objet de leur dispute. En effet, Frigga bougea un peu, encore endormie, mais sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le monde des âmes éveillées. Son inquiétude disparut quand l'air se calma. Thor et Loki se turent pendant quelques instants, le temps de vérifier que leur mère dormait encore. L'ainé se chargea même de jeter un regard concerné à leur père, voulant s'assurer que les deux souverains demeuraient encore plongés dans leur doux sommeil. Odin semblait être aussi endormi que sa femme, couché sur le côté, dos à sa famille.

Une fois que les deux jeunes garçons furent satisfaits de constater le sommeil de leurs parents, ils reprirent leur débat avec la vivacité de leur âge. Loki refusa toujours de céder sa place à Thor, plaquant sa tête contre son oreiller favori qui bougeait avec la même tranquillité. Il plaça même une main protectrice contre la reine, énervant l'ainé.

-T'as pas le droit de l'avoir pour toi tout seul ! Je suis l'ainé, d'abord ! Et c'est moi qui dois dormir avec mère ce soir !

-Non ! continua à protester Loki, déterminé à garder son oreiller et sa maman contre lui.

Que Thor aille dormir dans les bras de père si ça lui chantait ! Lui, il gardait la femme aux longs cheveux d'or. C'était lui son préféré, de toute manière. Et il ne partageait pas sa maman avec un autre, même pas son frère. Thor n'aurait que le ventre de Frigga, ou rien du tout ! Sauf peut-être le dos d'Odin.

-Loki ! pesta le blond, s'énervant vraiment.

En dehors du palais, un éclair fit son apparition dans le ciel étoilé d'Asgard. Lorsque les deux princes entendirent ce bruit, ils surent que la guerre était ouverte. Thor était très en colère, et Loki se recroquevillait contre la poitrine de Frigga, peureux. A son jeune âge, il détestait encore les orages, et en arrivait à faire des crises si la foudre demeurait trop longtemps près de lui.

-T'es pas gentil, pleura-t-il à l'intention de Thor, lequel amena un second éclair pour menacer son petit frère.

-Et toi t'es rien du tout !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! Maman est à moi aujourd'hui !

-Na ! pleura le brun, reniflant de tristesse.

-Y en a que pour toi, maintenant ça suffit ! renchérit pourtant son frère.

-Les garçons ! siffla alors une troisième voix, celle de leur père.

Lesdits garçons relevèrent vite la tête, tombant face au visage ensommeillé d'Odin, et bientôt, face au visage inquiet de Frigga.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous disputez en pleine nuit ?! gronda le père de sa voix autoritaire.

Loki trembla encore plus dans les bras d'une reine hébétée. Elle se rendit cependant vite compte des pleurs du plus jeune, et s'inquiéta davantage. Encore une histoire de partage, à coup sûr ! songea-t-elle. Sa théorie se confirma quand un troisième éclair surgit du ciel, effrayant davantage le cadet des princes.

-Thor ! Loki ! grommela cependant le Père de Toute Chose, ne se rendant vraisemblablement pas compte de l'état des enfants.

-C'est sa faute ! lança Thor, pointant son frère de son petit doigt.

-Pas vrai ! sanglota l'enfant.

-Chut ! Une chose à la fois ! clama Odin, encore perdu dans les douces limbes du sommeil.

Il regarda chacun de ses enfants de son œil hagnard, avant de comprendre la raison de reniflements bruyants. Loki pleurait, tandis que Thor laissait encore éclater sa colère grâce à la foudre, sa tendre amie depuis la naissance. Il fit signe à sa femme pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Frigga ne répondit pas. Elle serra juste le plus jeune de ses fils dans ses bras, caressant ses doux cheveux pour le calmer.

-Thor, cesse ta colère, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce à son ainé, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux.

-Mais...

-Nous parlerons mieux sans le bruit de la foudre pour nous interrompre, termina Odin, décidant d'abaisser sa colère lui aussi.

Thor n'osa pas contredire son père, et arrêta la foudre, faisant progressivement baisser la peur de son petit frère, lequel ne s'enleva pourtant pas des bras de sa mère. Celle-ci lança un petit sourire à l'ainé pour le remercier.

-Bien, maintenant, Loki, calme-toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tenta de rassurer maladroitement Odin, avant d'abandonner.

Il ne tenait pas une minute face aux pleurs de ses enfants, ne sachant comment se rendre plus gentil avec eux. Il n'était qu'un roi, pas un père. Frigga l'encouragea pourtant à continuer, mais il refusa, la laissant faire. Elle pouvait faire cesser n'importe quel chagrin rien qu'avec ses yeux et son aura faite de douceur et de lumière.

-Calme-toi mon fils, sèche ces larmes, veux-tu ? sourit-elle au plus jeune, lequel laissait couler de grosses larmes sur son visage.

Loki, après quelques tentatives de se rebeller contre les bras de la reine, réussit à se calmer. Il ne partit pourtant pas de l'étreinte, préférant même s'y jeter davantage pour cacher sa honte. Pleurer devant père ? Devant mère, il savait qu'elle ne le considérerait pas comme faible, mais devant père...ne pouvait-il juste pas avoir le même caractère que son grand-frère au cœur de pierre ?

-Maintenant que tout est en ordre, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous vous querelliez ! En plein milieu de la nuit, en plus ! soupira le Père de Toute Chose, en ce moment le père de deux enfants se regardant mutuellement avec haine.

-C'est sa faute ! s'accusèrent-ils en chœur.

-Thor, explique-toi..., commença Odin, fatiguant déjà !

-C'est toujours moi le coupable ! haussa le ton l'ainé des deux princes.

-Nous n'insinuons pas cela, Thor. Il nous faut juste des explications, rassura Frigga, gardant son doux sourire.

-Il voulait pas que je dorme !

-Faux ! renifla Loki, menaçant de pleurer une seconde fois.

Les mains de sa mère sur ses joues l'empêchèrent de tomber dans la tristesse une fois de plus. Il la laissa le détendre de par ses mains tièdes, et reprit contenance. Ne pas pleurer devant père et mère, se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Thor parut aussi au bord des larmes, mais au bord des larmes de colère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas autant droit à la tendresse de mère ? Et père ne l'aidait pas non plus !

-La vérité, mes héritiers ! exigea Odin, à deux doigts de s'énerver aussi.

-Bah...Loki voulait pas que je dorme contre mère, alors on s'est disputés ! finit par avouer le jeune prince, gardant la tête baissée.

Lorsque père se mettait en colère, ça faisait plus mal que lorsque lui-même balançait des éclairs dans tout Asgard. Assurément, la colère du Père de Tout était la plus dangereuse des colères. Sauf lorsque la reine s'y mettait aussi. Mais ça, ça relèverait d'une catastrophe planétaire...les deux souverains en colère, c'était l'Apocalypse, la fin des Dieux !

-Et pourquoi pleurais-tu, Loki ? Est-ce la foudre ? interrogea patiemment Odin lorsqu'il surprit le regard noir de sa tendre -et dangereuse- femme sur lui.

-Thor, il a dit qu'il me détestait, et que j'étais rien ! admit un enfant embarrassé et attristé de se rappeler les paroles de son frère qu'il aimait tant.

-Thor ! s'indigna Frigga, avant de reprendre son visage maternel. Il ne faut jamais dire cela, mon fils. J'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de ton frère, d'accord ?

Le blond bouda un moment. S'excuser ?! S'excuser n'était certainement pas digne d'un prince d'Asgard, encore moins de lui, le premier des enfants ! Mais le regard de ses deux parents, et la mine si triste de son petit frère, le firent changer d'avis. Comment résister à tous ces regards tournés sur lui ? Il se hissa, grâce à l'aide de son père, jusqu'à Loki et leur mère.

-Je suis désolé, petit frère, murmura-t-il avec sincérité. Tu me serres la main ?

Loki fit bien mieux que lui tendre la main. Il se défit doucement des bras de sa mère, puis alla rejoindre son ainé, plaçant ses petits bras autour de Thor, l'étreignant amicalement. Fraternellement.

-Je suis désolé aussi, Thor, admit-il, laissant quelques autres larmes couler.

Et devant cette scène inattendue de réconciliation, Odin et Frigga ne purent que sourire, malgré l'heure tardive de ce câlin entre frères. Ils n'oublièrent cependant pas la raison de cette dispute. Odin parla.

-Jeunes hommes, il s'agissait de jalousie entre vous pour votre mère. Il faudra travailler cela à l'avenir, et peut-être songer à retrouver vos lits respectifs si vous continuez à vous chamailler pour savoir qui aura la meilleure place sur votre coussin favori, qui d'ailleurs devrait être MON coussin ! ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner dans sa petite barbe blanche.

Frigga ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous cape, avant de donner un léger coup à son mari, sous les regards amusés de leurs fils. Ne pas se donner en spectacle devant les jeunes garçons, s'obligea à assimiler un Père de Tout fatigué mais enfin rassuré sur l'avenir de cette nuit. Ses fils allaient vite se rendormir, réconciliés.

-Peut-être serait-il sage que nous nous rendormions rapidement ? Il ne vaut mieux pas rater le voyage dans les étoiles ! annonça prudemment Frigga, reprenant elle aussi contenance.

-Oh mince, les étoiles ! Père, mère, nous les avons ratés ! Elles ne reviendront plus nous chercher, s'inquiéta Thor, gardant toujours son petit frère serré contre lui dans ses bras.

Pas question de le lâcher maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Mais l'idée d'avoir rater le voyage avec les étoiles lui faisait de la peine. Pas de rêves pour cette nuit, malheureusement.

-Mais...il est peut-être possible de les rattraper ? Qu'en dîtes-vous, mes enfants ? sourit la reine, amusée.

-Oui, oui ! gémirent ses fils, devant l'œil attendri du roi.

S'il devait rester effacé pour voir une scène aussi douce que celle-ci, il songea un instant qu'il resterait effacé à jamais pour admirer ces moments pleins de tendresse. Lorsque les deux princes se réfugièrent dans les bras de leur mère, leur si douce et agréable mère, Odin eut un vrai sourire. Avant de surprendre le regard amoureux de sa femme sur lui.

-Odin, venez ! lui murmura-t-elle sans gêner l'étreinte.

-Ahem..., toussota-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

Il restait quand même le Père de Toute Chose ! Mais son cœur de père et de mari lui intima d'aller rejoindre ce tableau si magnifiquement peint. Il se décida très rapidement : ses bras entourèrent sa famille pour un câlin des plus longs. Lorsque d'ailleurs cette étreinte se termina, Loki et Thor s'étaient endormis, se tenant dans les bras de l'autre. Ils reprenaient leurs visages paisibles. Odin et Frigga les couchèrent délicatement sur de vrais coussins, entre eux, puis se glissèrent près d'eux, remontant la couverture par la même occasion.

-Quel étrange réveil..., confessa le souverain en un chuchotement.

-En effet ! Mais c'est toujours agréable. Je ne regrette jamais qu'ils nous réveillent en pleine nuit pour ce genre d'histoires, lui avoua Frigga à son tour.

-Sauf lorsqu'ils en viennent aux pleurs, constata son époux.

-C'est vrai. Je déteste les voir se déchirer.

-Et moi je déteste vous voir peinée. Et les voir peinés aussi. Même si je ne le montre pas..., ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je sais, mon amour. Je sais. Eux aussi, ils le savent. Pour l'heure, dormons, voulez-vous ? lui sourit-elle, plaçant l'espace d'un instant une main contre le bras de son mari.

-Allons-nous rattraper les étoiles, nous aussi ? sourcilla-t-il de son seul œil valide, réclamant intérieurement plus de contacts avec sa dulcinée.

-Cela dépend ! Quelle étoile va nous attendre, cette fois ?

-Vous, ma chère. Vous êtes mon étoile.

-Rien que ça ? se permit de sourire Frigga, se moquant gentiment.

-Eh bien, quoi ? Vous êtes un astre ! Ma Lumière..., murmura-t-il, incapable de taire ses mots.

-Odin..., rougit simplement la reine, baissant la tête vers ses enfants pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments à son amour.

-Non, Frigga, je vous en prie, ne vous cachez pas à moi. Je veux vous remercier, ma femme, continua-t-il après quelques instants à hésiter.

-Me remercier de quoi ? rougit-elle encore plus, mais acceptant de le voir dans les yeux.

-Merci d'être là, toujours à mes côtés. Sans vous, je serais un bien piètre père, je serais un roi sans défense et sans cerveau, et sans vous, je n'aurais pas de cœur. Merci d'être présente, mon amour. Ma reine.

-Odin...je..., ne sut-elle quoi dire, rougissant plus qu'il n'était possible.

-Chut, mon amour. Dormez, l'interrompit alors Odin, posant un doigt sur ses délicates lèvres roses.

Frigga acquiesça, malgré son envie de remercier aussi son mari. Il lui confiait si peu ses sentiments, ses gestes parlant pour lui. Ses gestes et son regard envers elle lui permettaient de tout savoir, mais lorsqu'il lui parlait par des mots, elle s'en trouvait si...heureuse et presque honorée. Le roi d'Asgard ne confiait presque jamais ses sentiments par ses mots, préférant taire ses pensées.

Avant de plonger dans le sommeil pour accompagner ses enfants, elle se pencha vers son époux, lui dérobant un baiser chaste. Le temps qu'Odin fasse quelque chose, sa femme avait déjà retrouvé sa place, étreignant les enfants endormis. Il se contenta alors de sourire, et veilla sur les trois anges endormis, vérifiant qu'ils étaient confortablement installés. Il remarqua, avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi, que les mains de ses deux fils restaient liées malgré leur sommeil. Inséparables et se détruisant pourtant tour à tour. Tout comme lui et sa Lumière.

Quand cet ère de bonheur disparaitrait-il à jamais de son cœur ? Car un jour, le mal reviendrait prendre ses droits. Le mal ou le noir. L'ombre lui enlèverait bien tout un jour. Odin en frissonna, et resserra sa prise sur sa famille. L'idée de tous les perdre, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il se battrait jusqu'au dernier asgardien s'il le fallait, mais jamais quiconque ne lui prendrait son bonheur.

Qu'Yggdrasil ne provoque sa mort s'il échouait à cette mission.

* * *

**J'avoue être coupable d'avoir pensé au second film dans les derniers paragraphes. Ahem. Pas tuer moi?**

**Odin peut paraitre OOC, mais j'ai du mal à toujours l'imaginer comme étant un mauvais père/mari/roi. Pardon pour ceux qui le détestent. Pas taper moi?**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus :p (et si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!)**


End file.
